


One Piece - Remastered.

by DarkDragen



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDragen/pseuds/DarkDragen
Summary: What if at a young age, Luffy receives a package from a very important person from his past on his seventh birthday, which radically alters his destiny. Armed with new knowledge and powers, he takes the world by storm, gathering a fearsome crew and ensuring his name resounds throughout the heavens. In the first few chapter we’ll see the changes within this world, that I’m making, and how the Luffy’s Artificial Devil Fruit came about.





	1. Prologue…

**_One Piece - Remastered._ **

 

**_By_ **

 

**_Dark Dragen_ **

 

 **_Summary:_ ** What if at a young age, Luffy receives a package from a very important person from his past on his seventh birthday, which radically alters his destiny. Armed with new knowledge and powers, he takes the world by storm, gathering a fearsome crew and ensuring his name resounds throughout the heavens. In the first few chapter we’ll see the changes within this world, that I’m making, and how the Luffy’s Artificial Devil Fruit came about.

 

 ** _Warnings:_** Luffy will be like a real pirate, who will have slaves, steals, kills and do paid jobs. This is also an alternate universe, where Luffy will be stronger, smarter, darker and will have a special Artificial Devil Fruit giving him more than one power. he’ll have a mix of new and old crew, he’ll also have a harem, and be more pirates like. He’ll be dark, but not evil, he’ll have his own morals that he’ll go by. There’ll be sex, thievery, violence, among whatever else that might happen in the story.

 

 **_Disclaimer:_ ** I do not in any shape or form own One Piece, nor do I get any money in writing this story: it belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own the OCs that appear in the story.

 

**_Prologue…_ **

 

**_Lucarania. D. Sylvia - Part 1._ **

 

**_(New Beginnings)_ **

 

Devil Fruits. Their power can be a parlor trick or world shattering forces of nature. One can turn into a Bird and soar above the clouds, or crack the very sky and rock the planet. This jumbled bag has raised many questions about their origins, but no one has a definite answer. The commonly accepted answer is the Sea Devil bore these powerful creations into existence. They were his protected creations. The punishment for anyone who eats one is banishment from the sea. Cursed to never enter his kingdom.

 

Now whilst the Sea Devil banished all Devil Fruit Users from his kingdom in any and all forms. It was said he also created the Seastones, it was his way to punish those who were clever enough to avoid his domain. When crafted into a wearable item, or used to build a prison, it had the ability to can drain the energy of Devil Fruit Users to the point where they can't consciously control their powers. Not only does it drain the users powers, but if made into weapons or other items, they were meant to be impossible to be destroyed by the Devil Fruit Users. Not only that, but if they were to make skin contact to it, then their powers would also be drained to. The effects of Seastone also affect creatures of the sea such as Sea Kings. By layering the bottom of ships with Seastone, creatures that are underneath the ship will be unaware of the vessel, and thus will not attack it. But that doesn't mean the Sea Kings can't see them if they were above water.

 

There are three kinds of Devil Fruits:

 

Paramecia - The most common of the three types, Paramecia-type Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other Devil Fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or a body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison.

 

Zoan - The users of Zoan-type Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan Fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but also on prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer than the typical Zoan Fruit, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits).

 

Logia - The rarest of the three Devil Fruit types, Logia-type Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like fire, smoke and poison gas, energy like lightning, or into a materialization of abstract concepts such as darkness. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element (such as in the case of sand where moisture can be absorbed or lightning where the user can travel through objects like electricity does) and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form.

 

There were many who would kill to have Devil Fruit powers, even if it meant they could never swim or be submerged in water ever again. And because of this, people would do whatever they could to get one, kill, steal or arrest Dr. Vegapunk, while Judge was able to make his escape.

 

However at some point, the World Government, for some unknown reasons, had decided that his research was illegal and even sell those close to them would sell themselves into slavery to get one. And there were also those who try and create their own Devil Fruit, and one such person who tried and succeed was a team lead by Dr. Vegapunk and his colleague Caesar Clown.

 

Not much is known about Dr. Vegapunk, other than he was born in the Future Country Baldimore on Karakuri Island. As a child, he designed and built several devices in his lab, including robotic animals. He also had hundreds of other ideas, ranging from weapons to experimenting with cellular structures. He once tried to create an in-ground heating system for the island's people using modified animals as his labor force. Unfortunately, Vegapunk lacked the tools and the funds needed to complete his project, but he was able to touch the people's hearts.

 

At some point, he worked alongside someone known as Vinsmoke Judge, and the two of them discovered the blueprint of all life which they called the Lineage Factor. And they begun to research how to manipulate the Lineage Factor in people, to make them stronger in one way or another. However, the World Government caught wind of this, and they deemed the research a threat and tried to arrest the two. However, they were able to find this to be useful and so hired Vegapunk. They would give him test subjects, tools and the funds he would need for his experiments. One of his new colleagues was named Caesar Clown, someone who created SAD, and was the only person able to make it.

 

Over the years, Vegapunk created many things for the World Government, one was a new kind of slave collar. So they can track them, and easier to explode should they escape, and a few other tricks. However, the main thing that he created for them was the Artificial Devil Fruit, which Clown helped to create with his SAD, as it was the key ingredients. At the moment Vegapunk was only able to create Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit, but they are trying to make the other two kind, but with little success.

 

The reason for these Artificial Devil Fruits, it's because of the pirates. More often than not, Devil Fruits fall into the hands of the pirates, and so making it hard to keep justice in the world. Not only that, but there are a few pirates who have strange powers, and are stronger than normal people, and so need a way to fight against them. And this was why the World Government was using the likes of Caesar Clown and Dr. Vegapunk, to find way to make their people stronger against the pirates.

 

But because of the creation of these Artificial Devil Fruits, is the reason our story begins.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_Kaienreki 1st of June 1503 - South Sea Underground Facility:_

 

For years, pirates have been a normal thing for the world, a pirate in this world was anyone who raises a Jolly Roger, whether they commit an act of piracy or not. But even if you don’t commit an act of piracy, to rise the Jolly Roger is enough to be arrested by the Marines. However, despite pirates existing, none of them were known to be noteworthy enough to shake the world.

 

Then all that changed with the arrival of the great pirate Gol D. Roger, which first appeared thirty years ago. Over the years, Roger was famed as the man who did what no one thought possible - conquering the Grand Line. Over the years, whilst he did not value money or gold, but instead believes that treasure is merely something of great personal value to the person, Roger gained much treasure.

 

However though, three years ago he was caught and sentenced to death. But instead of calming things down, and stopping the uprising of more great pirates like him, like there have been over the years, it just made things worse. As before he was killed, by law he was allowed to have some final words, and these words what started the problems that followed over the next few years. What was these words you might ask, it was this: "My treasure? If you want it, you can have it. But you have to search for it! I left it all in that place!"

 

And so, ever since then, pirates from all over the world set sail for the Grand Line, all in the hope to find Gol D. Roger’s treasure, the treasure that they believed would make their dreams come true! And because of this, the rise of pirates good and bad grew over the years causing problems for the World Government. As many of the pirates, those who didn’t die in the Great Lines, had become stronger and so they had to find a way for their men to become stronger. Which is why they had the Artificial Devil Fruits created.

 

However though, the World Government wasn’t as good as many people thought they were. It was created over eight hundred years ago, and over that time they had become the most powerful political organization, which comprised of the majority of the world at large, ruled by the Gorosei - five most powerful political people in the world. Their primary military organization were the Marines, which was headed up by the Fleet Admiral. Whilst the Cipher Pol who operates behind the scenes, who either through sabotage, reconnaissance, spying, espionage and/or assassination; their most powerful enemies are largely pirates and revolutionaries.

 

Whilst they meant to look out for the world, they were large a corrupt entity, particularly through the pitiless application of absolute justice, when it comes to prosecuting those who violate the government's laws. It is a central tenet of Marine doctrine, to the point where the word ‘Justice’ is emblazoned on the uniform coats of all commissioned officers. All individuals noted to have done illegal activities or criminal acts are reported to Marine Headquarters and issued bounties, based on the known information about their threat level - regardless of the circumstances. Anyone connected to criminals, no matter who they are, can be arrested even if they have not done anything - even their own allies. The World Government is as willing to sacrifice anything to defeat what is defined as _‘evil,’_ though it does ensure that the majority of the world is held under the World Government's dominion effectively giving them absolute control of the world.

 

And to help with the control, and with the increase of pirates, they allied themselves with seven of the most feared and powerful of pirates. These pirates would have the title of Warlords, and their group as a whole was known as Oka Shichibukai, and they would have to pay the World Government for staying in the group. But in doing so, they were allowed to keep up with their piracy, and didn’t have to worry about the Marines. Although they worked for the World Government, the Shichibukai themselves typically did not care about nor respected the Government or even other Shichibukai, and are often considered by the Marines to be no different from any other pirate. On the other hand, they were known as _‘government dogs,’_ and are despised by other pirates, but are still feared and respected for their infamous reputation and strength which they gained before, and even after they become Shichibukai.

 

Now generally, most citizens did not have the desire to turn to criminal activity or aid criminals for the fear of punishment by the Marines, and so often quickly turned in any criminals they knew about to avoid association with them, as they feared they could be prosecuted for such an act.

 

Captured criminals also often regretted that they ever committed offenses as the punishment they faced was often brutal and painful. Since they were targets by the law, the law in turn does not support them when they were in need and when they were in trouble they have only themselves to get though the problem.

 

While the Marines wished to maintain law and order by apprehending criminals, the techniques that they (or at least some of the Marines) used was often considered to be no better (or in some cases even worse) than the pirates they sawt to wipe out, as they trampled over the rights or needs of civilians in order to pursue its own ends. Although some did try and protect those without trampling over the rights or needs of civilians

 

One example of trampling over the rights or needs of civilians, was when they were searching for Gol D. Roger’s lover and unborn child. As they considered the unborn child a criminal, for just by being born as the son of the Pirate King. During the search, an unknown amount of women and children were slaughtered in their child hunt for Roger's lover and child.

 

The World Government was also willing to eliminate innocent people and their own allies to prevent the possibility of negotiating with criminals or accommodating their demands. The majority of the World Government appeared to be centered around paranoia, as they appeared to divide power very carefully

 

The only one save from the World Government, were the The World Nobles, also known as the Celestial Dragons. The Nobles were meant to be the descendants of nineteen of the Twenty Kings, who established what was now known as the World Government.

 

Punishment was the final effort of enforcing the rule of _‘Justice’_ in the world. Criminals who attained a bounty could risk bounty hunters chasing them, or in more serious cases Marines. Those in the Grand Line also can risk being taken by kidnapping groups and sold off. Marines who captured a criminal could hold onto them until they were taken to a more suitable prison, like Impel Down. Some will spend a brief moment there, but most will spend the remainder of their lives there, even dying in the extreme nature of Impel Down's levels while the worst criminals were placed on the very low levels of Impel Down essentially they end up being ‘erased’ from historical record. For those who were deemed too much of a problem, they were publicly executed and made an example of in order to deter others from doing activities similar to what they did.

 

Now for the World Government to retain power and control, they built an underground facility where they had scientists research and create things to help retain the power and control they gained. Some of these scientists were former criminals, Caesar Clown and Dr. Vegapunk being the main and important ones, because of their research in Artificial Devil Fruits.

 

Because of this, the World Government had Marines  guard the place, and that’s where the first step to their downfall. As one of the Marines was a eighteen year old female Marine, by the name of Lucarania. D. Sylvia. She was five foot seven, with slim body, long black hair that went just under her shoulders, and she DD breasts. The Lucarania Family were all Marines, and one of the few families who truly supported the World Government’s beliefs in Absolute Justice and the means to get it.

 

But Sylvia wasn’t like the rest of her family, she didn’t like what the World Government and the Marines were doing to the people. She knew that as she was now, she would unable to do much, no matter what her family name was. So Sylvia decided to join the Marines and work to the top, and hoped that she could change things when she had the power. The problem was when she got a mission to protect an underground facility. She got the job because her family name.

 

As she learnt that the World Government was researching Artificial Devil Fruits, more precisely at the moment Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit. At the moment they haven’t got far, but should they do so, it would throw the balance in the world off. More so if they were able to create Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit, they could create the other two. But knew that there was nothing, as she was now, she could do about it. But that was until today, where everything had changed, and she was forced to act.

 

You see, on this particular day, she was ordered to by Dr. Vegapunk to get some research from one of his researchers. When she got to Laboratory Three, where the researcher she was meant to meet up with. As she entered the laboratory, she saw that it was empty apart for one man in a white coat, and seemed to be working on five strange looking fruits. There was another one in a display case.

 

“Are you the researcher that Dr. Vegapunk sent me to see.” asked Sylvia.

 

“Ah so you’re the one that the doctor sent to get my research.” said the researcher, “I’m glad that he sent a Marine, this is meant to be guarded until it gets into Dr. Vegapunk’s hands.”

 

“Can I ask what it is?” Sylvia asked in fake awe and interest, as she pointed to the fruits on the table, “Is it the Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit that I heard about?”

 

“Oh no they aren’t the Artificial Zoan Devil Fruit,” the researcher informed the Marine, “these are something else, something only I and  Dr. Vegapunk know about.”

 

“Oh and what are they?” the red headed Marine asked.

 

The researcher thought about it, and looked at the hot Marine, he remembered that this Marine was from the Lucarania family. If he could impress her, she could inform her family and so maybe give him a boost he needed to do his own research.

 

“These are something that Dr. Vegapunk had me personally look at.” explained the researcher with a smile.

 

“What are they?” asked Lucarania.

 

“They are a special kind of Artificial Devil Fruit, one that can give a person a stronger body and give a person more than one Devil Fruit power.” explained the researcher.

 

“Really?” Lucarania asked in shock, and hidden fear. If this is true, then balance wouldn truly be thrown off and there would be no stopping the World Government.

 

“Yeah, it was a difficult process of merging the essence of a few Devil Fruits into one of the Artificial Devil Fruits,” explained the researcher, “but that’s not the only thing that I done with the Artificial Devil Fruit.”

 

“Oh? What else have you done to them?” Sylvia  asked with fake awe, but very real interest and hidden worry.

 

“It’s something that the Doc brought to me to try and merge into the Fruits,” explained the researcher, “he wanted some genetic enhancements to be put into the Fruit. So not only to give the person Devil Fruit powers, but also give them extra strength, resistance, endurance, agility and durability. It also develops a secondary, hardened skeleton known as an Exoskeleton.”

 

Sylvia didn’t know what genetic enhancements was, but making them stronger wasn’t something she liked the idea of. But still, she had to wonder what the powers were for these Artificial Devil Fruit. So she asked, “So what powers do these new Devil Fruits.”

 

And so the researcher told Marine about the powers of the five special Artificial Devil Fruit, informing her that each one had the essence of two Paramecia, one Zoan and Logia. If what she heard about each of the Fruits were true, than she had to do something so that the World Government don’t get their hands on them. But she was worried about the last one and so asked, “What the one in the case?”

 

“Oh this baby,” the researcher said and he tipped the case with the last  Devil Fruit, “this is something I’m most proud of. It is like the others, the Paramecia essence came from the Gum-Gum Fruit and the Chain-Chain Fruit, as for the Zoan, I used  Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal and lastly for the the essence of the Logia, I used the Clay-Clay Fruit. But what I’m proud of is that I was able to modify Chain-Chain and the Dog-Dog Fruits.

 

“With the Chain-Chain Fruit, I was able to able to strengthen the chains so they don’t break as easy as before, but with enough strength it’s still be possible. And I was able to give them a few elemental attacks too, like fire and ice. As for Dog-Dog Fruit, it is a prototype idea, I’m hoping that it so depending on the person and the experience, they can gain a few new abilities over time.

 

“The idea is that depending on how long the user uses the Dog-Dog Fruit, and the situation, the person could gain a new power or two. Either to have the body become stronger, or if the situation is dire, it would give them the power to get out of it.”

 

“And if your plan for the Dog-Dog Fruit doesn’t work?” asked Sylvia.

 

“Than it would be a normal use of it, the person would turn into a Jackal.” the researcher informed her.

 

“Then why didn’t you do it with one of your normal Artificial Devil Fruit?”

 

“Because with the Dog-Dog Fruit, I made it so that the user could use the other powers at the same time,” explained the researcher, “so that the user could make the Dog-Dog Fruit stronger faster, so that they might be able to gain new abilities.”

 

Sylvia couldn’t believe what this Devil Fruit could, in the right hands, and should the researcher plans for the Dog-Dog Fruit worked, this Artificial Devil Fruit could be the worse of the six. But the worse was yet to come,

 

“Not only that, but I give it a considerable poison-based powers, which garnered the user the epithet of "Poison Pink." The user would be able to suck poison out of people via mouth-to-mouth and ingest it. No matter the poison, even the most virulent of poisons, the user would be immense to it all. The built up poison could be used as a weapon, if the user had enough built up.”

 

Hearing this, Lucarania knew that she had to take drastic action to stop this, the World Government can’t have these as they could misuse this. And with how corrupt they were already, it wouldn’t be a surprise for them to use these new Fruits in the wrong way. But before she took any action, she had to make sure no one else could repeat making them, and these were all of them. So Sylvia asked, “Other than you, can anyone else create these  Artificial Devil Fruits?”

 

“As of yet no,” explained the researcher, “I have notes in this folder,” handing the Marine the folder with the notes, “Dr. Vegapunk wanted these to see what I have done so far, and see if he could improve on them.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give the notes to the doctor,” lied Sylvia, “is that all the Artificial Devil Fruits that you created? I bet someone like you would keep a prototype to yourself.”

 

“You’re right, I do have a prototype,” the researcher told her, as he went to his wall safe, as he pulled out a purple Devil Fruit, with black hearts on it, “this has only got two powers to it. I wanted to make sure I was able to merge the essences of the Devil Fruit. It has the power of the Paramecia Devil Fruits and the Zoan Devil Fruits.”

 

“What powers does it have?” asked the Marine.

 

“For the essence of the Paramecia Devil Fruit, I used the Clear-Clear Fruit,” explained the researcher, “and for the essence of the Zoan Devil Fruit, I used the Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard.”

 

Those two skills together suited each other, as Clear-Clear Fruit would make  Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard even more stealthy, than it already was. “Is that all of the Fruits?” asked Sylvia.

 

“It is…” all the researcher was able to say, as Sylvia pulled her sword from her scabbard and ran the sword into the researcher without much thought. As she knew that she couldn’t allow these Artificial Devil Fruits into the hands World Government, and this was only way she could think of in doing so. She knew doing this would make her an outlaw, and banished from her family, but it was something that needed to be done.

 

Until the World Government was cleaned of its corruption, they couldn’t have such power that these Artificial Devil Fruits. So after killing the researcher, she place the Artificial Devil Fruits into the boxes, and the prototype into her bag and lit the place up in a fire. And quickly as possible, left the facility before anyone knew what was going on. As she left, she knew that he life would be forever changed.

 

Little did she know though, that in a few years time, she would have a child that would change the world as she knew it, and change the World Government.

 

**_To be Continued!_ **

 

 **_Author's Note - Please read to the end:_ ** Here ends the first chapter of One Piece - Remastered, I know not an original title, but it was the best I can think of. If you can think of a better one, please let me know. Now I would like to thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it. Now the story came about after reading a few One Piece stories, and watching the anime itself. The main story that got me going was The Conquering King by Lionheart021, which started me to think about Luffy’s mother and how she got the new Devil Fruit. This is my way of explaining it.

 

Now I know that there’s a lot of explaining about what many of you One Piece fans already know about, but I added it here for my readers who haven’t yet watch/read One Piece. I write other fanfiction, as so they might chick this out to see what it is about, and so might not know about it.

 

The next few chapters will be about Lucarania. D. Sylvia, and how she deals about being an outlaw now and how she changes a few things from the show and comic. There might be a few lemons in the upcoming chapters, but we’ll see about that, but until we get to Luffy, these chapters will be about his mother and the changes she’ll make and help prepare her son’s future.

 

I’m planning to give Luffy one of the new Artificial Devil Fruits to give Ace, or in this story Ann, yes I’m turning Ace into a female, one. Whilst I got the Zoan, which can change if you can think of a better one or disagree with me, and Logia idea sorted for her, I’m not sure which two Paramecia would go with them. Would any of you got ideas which Paramecia powers I could use for it, ones from the show or OP (Original Power) are welcome.

 

_Ann’s Artificial Devil Fruit:_

 

Paramecia:

Zoan: Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Fighting Bull. (For the Strength.)

Logia: Flame-Flame Fruit (To keep it the same as in the anime.)

 

_Luffy’s Artificial Devil Fruit:_

 

Paramecia: Gum-Gum Fruit and Chain-Chain Fruit

Zoan: Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal and Bird-Bird Fruit Model: The Falcon

Logia: Clay-Clay Fruit.

 

Now here the rest of them, but other than the last one, the other three, I’m looking for ideas for powers I could use with the new the Artificial Devil Fruits. They can change if you think you can think of something better to replace them, but the main thing I’m looking are powers to fit with what they have so far.

 

_Swordsman:_

 

Paramecia: Dice-Dice Fruit (Basicly for the blades, so that if they lose their swords, they still able to fight with blades.) (I’m unsure what to do for the second one, ones from the show or OP (Original Power) are welcome.)

Zoan: Ox-Ox Fruit, Bison Model. (For the strength.)

Logia: Unsure, I’m looking for ideas for this one, ones from the show or an OP (Original Power) are welcome.

 

_Archer/Sniper:_

 

Paramecia: Clear-Clear Fruit (This allows the user to hide and so attack without been seen) (I’m unsure what to do for the second one, ones from the show or OP (Original Power) are welcome.)

Zoan: Bird-Bird Fruit Model: The Falcon (For the great eyesight, so that they could shoot from afar.)

Logia: Unsure, I’m looking for ideas for this one, ones from the show or an OP (Original Power) are welcome.

 

_Healer:_

 

Paramecia: Heal-Heal Fruit and Horm-Horm Fruit (Great for healing others, and gives the buffs in battles.)

Zoan: I’m looking for ideas for this one, ones from the show or an OP (Original Power) are welcome.

Logia: I’m looking for ideas for this one, ones from the show or an OP (Original Power) are welcome.

 

_Shipwright:_

 

Paramecia: Build-Build Fruit and Forge-Forge Fruit (Got both of these ideas from a fansite known as One Piece: Ship of Fools, ideal to fix and build ships.)

Zoan: Mammoth-Mammoth Fruit (This would allow the user the great strength to left ships, and carry heavy loads with ease.)

Logia: Wood-Wood Fruit (Got this idea from a fansite known as One Piece: Ship of Fools, ideal to fix and build ships.)

 

I am also looking for some new Devil Fruit ideas as I want to add a few more to this story, so any ideas you might have, I would like to hear them. Along with the new Devil Fruit, I want their strength and weakness, and some attacks to go with them too. Also, I was wondering if you want to see Dr. Vegapunk creating a less powerful Artificial Devil Fruits, where it has only two powers a Paramecia and Zoan to them.

 

Now I would like once again to thank you for reading this story, and I hope you’ll review and let me know what you think, and ideas you might have. I like to hear them all, as your feedback is important to me, as it helps me to write more.


	2. Chapter One

**_Author's Note:_ ** This chapter has the first lemon of the story in it, and so if you don’t like this or you are underage, please watch up for this  **_( . Y . ) ( . Y . )_ ** as it shows that the lemon has started and ended. So to skip the lemon find the second lot of  **_( . Y . ) ( . Y . )_ ** to miss it.

 

**_Chapter One._ **

 

**_Lucarania. D. Sylvia - Part 2._ **

 

**_(Monkey D. Dragon.)_ **

 

_ Kaienreki 22nd of October 1503 - East Sea: _

 

It has been a few months since Lucarania D. Sylvia stole the new Artificial Devil Fruits and killed the Researcher, and escaped the underground facility. Since then she gained a forty million belly bounty, and as such Marines and Bounty Hunters were after her. Thankfully though, she was at sea and with it being so big, it was easy enough to lose them. It helped that she had a small ship with paddle wheels, so that she could move across the calm belts. So she moved from the South Blue Sea right across the Grand Line into the East Blue Sea.

 

At this moment, Sylvia was on the island known as Dawn Island in the south village called Foosha Village, a sleepy unknown rural village with windmills on the outskirts of the main Goa Kingdom. Not far from them was mountain known as Mt. Colubo. The only thing of note about the village was the mountain bandits, who lived in or around the mountain near the village, causing the occasional chaos to the villagers or assisting them as needed. 

 

Sylvia had been here for a month, and was enjoying her time there, as she tried to figure out her next move. But today, she was in the forest hunting for her dinner. But when she got back to the village, she found that the Marines looking for her. Not wanting the Marines to cause problems for the villagers, and knowing that they would burn the village down to find her, Sylvia shouted out to the Marines leading them to her village. 

 

However, as she got to her ship though, she saw her ship in flames, and a Marine Captain and a few Marines with him. Standing in front of the burning ship, the Marine Captain said with a smirk, “So Lucarania D. Sylvia, we finally caught you.”

 

Sylvia wasn’t sure what to do, the Marines from the village was behind her, and with Marines in front of her, there was nowhere to run. If there were a few of them sure, but she was a Marine just out of the Marine Academy, and so wasn’t all that skilled with fighting with this amount of people just yet. So there was only thing she could do was fight and hope to she make an escape during the fight, if not she would die, and so wouldn’t be able to be forced to tell them where she hidden the Artificial Devil Fruit.

 

But before she could decide what to do, there were gunshots and cannon fire, hitting the land. Looking round they saw a battleship. In fact, on the bow was a green dragon’s head with the body going along both sides of the ship, and at the stern of the ship was the dragon’s tail. It also had four masts on the ship.

 

“Damn it,” sneered the Captain, as he saw the dark-red triangular flag, “it’s the Revolutionary Army, what are they doing here?”

 

Sylvia had heard about the Revolutionary Army in the past, and the little she knew about them was that they fought against the World Government and the World Nobles, trying to change the world. Upon the attack on them, the Marines ran off to fight the Revolutionary Army, as it was more important than Sylvia at this time.

 

However though, the Revolutionary Army’s ship used its cannon to destroy the Marine Ship, and the boat that the Marines were on to get back on their ship. Upon the Marines defeat, there was a boat from the Revolutionary Army’s ship coming shore.

 

There were three people coming to the shore, one in a green hooded robe, the other two in brown robes with hoods. Once they were on land, Sylvia say that one of the people in the brown robes, had a muscular stature and was wearing an open gi with a black belt and had yellow skin. And whilst he had a hood covering his face, she was able to see brown spots on the upper part of his head, along with scales under his eyelids, sharp teeth, and gills on the sides of his neck, and she could see some blue hair among the hood, and a thick blue mustache. This was a Fishman from Fishman Island.

 

The next man was a strange one, he was a large man with an afro of blue/purple hair, and had long eyelashes, he also had a noticeably-odd shaped chin resembling an arrowhead. What was strange about him was that he was wearing a red and yellow striped woman's garment, and was wearing heavy amount of makeup.

 

Now the final man in the green robe, underneath he wearing a dark purple suit, from underneath the hood, Sylvia could see a tattoo on the left side of his face, which was dark red. She also saw that he had a bit of stubble on his chin, and he had a grin on his face. Has he removed his hood, as he got off the boat, Sylvia saw that he had spiky black hair. And looking at her, he asked, “Are you alright me dear?”

 

“I am fine,” the black hair beauty told the man, then went on to say, “whilst I’m not grateful for saving me, but why did you?”

 

“It was mainly luck,” admitted the man, “we were in the area and saw the Marines attacking someone and decided to help out. So may I ask who you might be?” 

 

“I’m Lucarania D. Sylvia,” Sylvia introduced herself, before asking, “and you are?” 

 

“I’m Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army,” the leader of the Revolutionary Army introduced himself, seeing no reason to hide who he was seeing that his name was fast becoming well known, “so may I ask why someone who’s not a pirate has a forty million belly bounty?”

 

“How do you know that?” asked Sylvia, as she thought only the Marines and those in the South Blue Sea knew about her bounty, as she saw that no one in the East Blue had any idea of what she done.

 

“We keep an eye out for those with huge bounties,” explained Dragon, “so how did you get yours? We only heard rumours. You killing a researcher working with the World Government and stealing something from them.”

 

“What you heard is true,” admitted Sylvia, not bothering to hide it seeing it is common knowledge “but as for what I stole, that’s none your concern.” 

 

“Fair enough,” Dragon bowed his head, not worried too much, as he knew everyone has a past and secrets they wanted to keep to themselves, him included, “now if you don’t mind, I have something to do on this island before moving on.”

 

And with that Dragon and the two men with them begun to walk off to leave Sylvia alone. But they didn’t get far though, as the ex-Marine called out to them, “Hey, can I ask if I could join you for a while?”

 

“Oh and why is that?” asked the Fishman.

 

“Seeing that the Marines knows where I am, I need to leave the island as soon as possible.” explained Lucarania, “But without a ship, I can’t do much. So I’m willing to help you lot out for a while until I can find somewhere safe to hide for a while, so I can decide what to do next in my life.”

 

Sylvia didn’t know why she said that, as she knew she could hide in the mountains until the next ship comes to the island. But there was something about this man, he was older than she, but he was still good looking. Was it because he had saved her that she was acting this way? She didn’t know, but now that she asked him, she couldn’t take it back.

 

“I have no problems with that,” Dragon informed Sylvia, “we only here to get some supplies and do some business in the area, before heading out again.”

 

“Dragon?” asked the strange man in the woman’s garment, “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Sure Iva,” Dragon offhandedly, as he looked over Sylvia, interested in the young lady, “who knows, if we show we can be trusted, she’ll explain more about why the Marines were after her.” 

 

Both of the men with Dragon was unsure reasons, but seeing that their leader had spoken, unless they had good reasons why Sylvia couldn’t come with them, he wouldn’t listen to them. So Dragon informed Sylvia to get what she needed from the island, and return back to the boat and wait for them. And they return as soon as the got their supplies and finish their business.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ Kaienreki 1st of August 1504 - Baltigo, Grand Line: _

 

It has been ten months since Sylvia met up with Dragon and the Revolutionary Army, and she was now at their base on the island Baltigo, in the Grand Line. Baltigo’s landscape has lots of tall rock pillars and the land was white barren island. This island was very windy. 

 

Sylvia was beginning to wonder if she done the right thing. Over the last ten months, she wasn’t able to learn much about what the Revolutionary Army’s objectives were, as they yet didn’t fully trust her yet. But she did know that they were fighting against the World Government's rule over the world, and how they and the noble's were mistreating those they ruled over.

 

Most of the Revolutionary Army's efforts were focused on liberating individual islands from local governments that are under the World Government, instead of on the pirates as well who attacks the islands. They knew that these revolutions would become easier if the World Government was thrown into chaos, and so did everything they could to throw them into chaos.

 

The former Marine learnt during her time with them, that being an independent militia, another goal of they had was arms stockpiling, in order to build up their military strength. So they kept tabs on a young pirate by the name of Doflamingo, who was a young pirate who had an underworld activity for the sole purpose of gaining weapons that he would trade with other pirates and those in the underground. Sylvia also learnt that The Revolutionaries build up their forces by training young children into adulthood; how they gain most of these children, she wasn’t able to find out yet.

 

The group have been around for a few years, but already they seemed to be a problem for the World Government. They weren’t a great threat yet, and if they weren’t stopped soon, they said the New World and the World Government might consider them one sooner or later. As they feared that should things keep going, the could be a threat because the world at the moment was stabilized through the Three Great Powers, and should things get any worse, the Revolutionaries could become a threat to that critical balance.

 

The Three Great Powers were the following, the Marine Headquarters, the Warlords and the Four Emperors. These three are the greatest military forces on the oceans, and their relations are very vital to the World Government. The three powers exist in a delicate balance of power, but Sylvia wasn’t sure how, as the information was kept between the Three Great Powers. It is however known that only the other two organizations are equivalent to the Four Emperors. 

 

Before Sylvia went on the run, she heard that the Five Elders, the heads of the World Government, feared that if the Revolutionaries kept going on with their actions, they could disrupt the balance and could descend the world into anarchy. 

 

So whilst she always wanted to see change in the way the world was, and knew that a revolution was needed to do so, Sylvia knew that there also needed to be a balance. Without it, who knew what would happen to the world if the balance was lost, it could be as the Five Elders feared, it could descend into anarchy. But she didn’t know how to change it without breaking the balance, which would be destroying most of the New World and World Government,for it was the World Nobles and the higher ups in the Marines and the World Government that were the problem. They had to be dealt with before any real change could be made.

 

She wasn’t sure what to do, or even if she wanted to be part of this revolution. Whilst she agreed that change was needed, she also agreed that there was need for traditions and customs, although some she agreed should be forgotten, the Revolutionary Army wanted to destroy most if not all of their traditions and customs and begin a new. One was freeing all slaves, something she didn’t totally agree with. Sure there were those that mistreat their slaves, their slaves should be taken away, and give to someone who would treat them. If they disobey the Master, or do something to earn it, then yes punish the slave, but they shouldn’t punish their slaves because you can.

 

You see, to a certain extent she agreed to slavery, as she believed that  those who are homeless, poor or even those who are orphans, would have a better life. As they would have a roof under their head, a bed, three square meals a day, and clean clothes. She knew that people would disagree that having orphans as slaves was right, and she agreed with that, but at the same point she didn’t. As sometimes those who adopt orphans, only do so for free slave labor anyway, not needing to get a permit or spending money to buy a child slave.

 

She believed that as long you were buying a child slave to care for them properly, and not to abuse them, she didn’t see a problem of them being slaves. As she sees it as getting a servant, she knew that a servant gets paid and a slave doesn’t, but this is a better way for them. It was better than getting an adopt parent who only wants the child for free slave labor. And once adopted, the Government never checks up on them, so the parents could treat them just as bad as if they were slaves. So when it comes to orphans, she can honestly say that she was in two minds about it all. But she knew that their world was a cruel world, and until it was fixed, they had to make the best of a bad situation, and do what you think is right even if others do not. And in this case she believed that in some areas, as long as they won’t kidnapped, slavery was right.

 

In fact, tonight the Revolutionary Army were having a celebration setting some slaves free from a World Noble, a Noble who was  abusing them. Whilst the  Revolutionaries were celebrating, she was sitting there thinking about it all, thinking about what she was going to do next.

 

As the Revolutionaries were partying, Emporio Ivankov, or Iva as many came up to her and asked, “Are you alright dear? You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself like the others.”

 

Sylvia looked at Iva and sighed, he was a transvestite homosexual, at first the man didn’t seem to trust her, but over the months, as she helped out, he begun to trust her more. In fact, Iva was one of the people there that she could talk her mind if something bothering her.

 

“I’m just thinking about what I’m going to do,” Sylvia explained with a sigh, “I know that to change the world we need a revolution, but I can’t think I can be part of it.”

 

“Oh and why is that Sylvia?” Ivankov asked in interest.

 

“I have beliefs that you don’t have, and think that whilst some of the traditions and customs, should go, other should stay.” Sylvia explained to the cross dresser, “One such traditions and customs that I think should be kept is slavery, I know you think it is wrong and to a certain extent I do too. You could put it down to my upbringing…” and with that she explained her own thoughts about slavery.

 

Ivankov had to admit, he never thought about slavery the same way as Sylvia. Sure he was strongly against it like the rest of the Revolutionaries, but he could see how Sylvia would see it that way with the way she was brought up. He would be wrong to condemn her for her beliefs, as each of them had their own beliefs such as him being a transvestite homosexual, where many others would look down upon him and would punish him because of it. Many join the Revolutionary Army to change the world so that they don't have to hide who they are, or like Sylvia, whilst they want change they don't join because they, the Revolutionaries, want to change what they, in this case Sylvia, do believe in. So instead of putting the young woman down, Iva asked her, “So what are you going to do then deary?”

 

“Honestly?” Sylvia asked him, “I was thinking about being a pirate. I might be a former Marine and was taught to hunt them down, but now I'm a wanted woman, I think being a pirate might be what I need.”

 

“Oh how so?” ask Iva.

 

“Apart for joining the Marines because of my family, I joined them because I wanted to travel the world and have adventures.” Sylvia informed the man, “And as a pirate I can do that, and don't have to do missions like I would with you guys or the Marines. I would be free to do whatever I want, go where I want, and not follow anyone's orders but my own. I think that's one reason why people become pirates in the first place, to be free, see the world and go adventure.”

 

“Very true dear,” admitted the cross dresser, before asking, “what about you and Dragon? I've seen the looks that you have been giving him since he rescued you.”

 

“As much as I might want it, I don't think it'll work out.” Sylvia acknowledged sadly, “He cares more about the Revolutionaries than he does for women. I have seen him with many women who hit on him, and unless he is drunk and horny, he brushes them off. Whatever the World Government done to him in the past, all he cares about is making them pay by destroying their world. “

 

“You might be right about that,” admitted the afro haired man, “each of us join for our own personal reasons. But for Dragon, whilst he is our leader, we don't know why he started the Revolutionary Army. Trust me, I tried to find out, but he would never say.”

 

“So how can I be with someone who not only doesn't seem to care about women, but doesn't seem to open up to others?” asked Sylvia, “And to be honest, I think I was only after him because he helped me out and he is much older than me.”

 

It was true, Dragon was twelve years old than she was, something at the time Sylvia thought was hot. But now she realized that older men might no be worth it, as like with Dragon, they come with too much baggage and it seemed that Dragon couldn't let go of his. She might look for someone of her own age in the future, once she is settled with her life.

Ivankov could understand liking older men, as in his past, he too enjoyed them to. But now days, he was looking at the younger models. As they were more fun and energetic, and he loved breaking in the new guys. But to make sure she understood the risk, Ivankov asked the former Marine, “You’re sure you want to become a pirate? At the moment whilst you have a somewhat high bounty for someone who isn’t a pirate or a member of the Revolutionaries, you're still be able to hide as long you keep a low profile. But becoming a pirate, you’ll be more well known, and will become harder to hide yourself.”

 

“That might be true, but it would be also true if I stayed here and become a Revolutionary.” the young woman explained.

 

“That might be true, but you would have the other Revolutionaries to help and protect you,” Iva informed her, “with a pirate crew, unless they are real loyal to you, you have the fear of them betraying you should they decide they want your bounty.”

 

“That might be true,” admitted Sylvia “but as I said I want to be free from missions so I can be free to see the world and go on adventures. They might try and betray me, but I’ll deal with that when I have to. I just want to be free to do what I want.”

 

“I understand dear.” and he did, the cross dresser could really understand want to be free to do what they want and be who they want to be, which is why he joined the Revolutionary Army, so that the future generation could be free and do what they want. “So when are you planning to leave?”

 

“I’m not sure,” admitted the former Marine, “I have to find a ship first and make the design of the jolly roger, as I can’t be a pirate without them.”

 

“Oh I think if you ask Dragon, he can get you a ship easy enough.” Iva told her, I believe that one of the other teams, brought in a few damaged Marine ships in their last mission. Then all you have to do is work out what your jolly roger is going to be.”

 

“Do you think that Dragon would freely hand over a ship?” asked the black haired lady, “I know he was after a few new ships to replace the olds ones that were destroyed.”

 

“There’s only one way to find out, we ask him.” the afro haired man told her, “The worse he can say is no.”

 

“True, I’ll ask him tomorrow.” 

 

“He is going on a mission tomorrow, and I don’t know when he’ll be back so better ask him now.” Iva informed the young lady, “Afterwards we can talk about a new look for you, if you’re going to be a pirate, you need to have a look that’ll make you stand out above the rest of them. Not only that, but we also need to come up with a good epithet for you, so the world know what to call you by.”

 

Sylvia could only smile at her friend as he said this, she knew he was right. She would need a new look and name if she wanted to make a name for herself when she made her debut as a pirate, as she is now, she wouldn’t be taken seriously. As she wasn’t frightening enough, and for a female pirate, she would need to be. She would need to be strong and powerful, which meant she would need to learn a few new fighting skills too.

 

For now though, she would need to ask Dragon about the ship, and the rest can be dealt with afterwards. And so she and Ivankov talked to Dragon about the ship, where Sylvia was happily surprised that he was happy to give her a boat. He sort of realized already that she didn’t want to be in the Revolutionary Army, and so one of the boats was being fixed up for her whenever she decided to leave.

 

And so the party went from a celebrating party to a leaving party, as many there would be going on another mission the next day and they wouldn’t know when they would be coming back. So this would be a good time for them to say goodbye to Sylvia, as they might not see her again after that night.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

Over the next few hours, was the most fun that Sylvia had since she joined Dragon and his group. As they spent talking about the new look that she would have from becoming a pirate, it was Ivankov and his cross dressing men that came up with a new outfit for her. Whilst the outfit didn’t fit them because of them being men, and looked awful on most of them, on her it look quite good.

 

The new outfit was something that many men there thought made her hotter than she already was. Ivankov and his men had her wearing a leather corset with red filly lacings on the cup and sides. The corset hugs her figure to show her slender waist, and help support her buxom chest along with showing a nice view of her cleavage. They also had her wear a leather choker, which it attached a necklace that goes down between her cleavage. They also had her wearing leather armlets with iron stubs on both of her upper arms, along with a pair of fingerless gloves with iron stubs on the knuckles. And adding to the corset, Iva give her a black leather belt with a polished brass buckle, to wear, so that she could hold up to three holsters for her flintlock pistols and her two cutlasses.

 

But the belt has other uses than just holding her weapons, it also holds her red and black skirt with a white underskirt, short enough to see her whole bare and shaven legs, but she was give a pair of leather boots that came up above half way over her knees. The men also permed her hair, making her more beautiful, they finished the new outfit with a dark brown tricorn hat with a white ostrich plume on the side.

 

It was strange disposing of her old Marine uniform, and into this new outfit. But seeing that she was she a wanted woman by the Marines and World Government, it was something that needed to be done. It was like a new her, for the new life she wanted/needed, she liked the attention she was getting from it. She never felt this sexy before, and she couldn’t thank Ivankov and his men enough for what they done for her. As this outfit was making her more alive than she ever felt before.

 

As Iva and his men were working on her new outfit, the others were working on her priate name, something for the world would knew her as. They believe that a good name would goes miles for her. As she was getting fitted with her new clothes, they were asking her questions about her life and her fight style. She admitted that whilst she used pistols and her cutlasses, that was mainly because of her training and as a Seaman First Class, she was limited to what she could use.

 

But she trained herself in using a whip, combined with leg-based fighting style. As she would use her whip to pull her targets together, and then use her legs to kick them unconscious. Thinking about this, a group of the men thought of the name Black Thorn, as she could use whip that the whiplash looking like it was made of black thorns.  Sylvia liked this, as she trained so hard, and was sadden that when she got into the Marines, that until she became an Ensign at the very least, she had no say what weapons she could use, and that could take years.

 

This give others some ideas for Sylvia’s jolly roger, it would be have a skull wearing a tricorn hat, with its right eye covered with a red bandana with black thorns and roses. Instead of two bones in a cross, or with two swords, the flag with with a sword and a pistols. And it would have thorns going round the handle of the sword, around the tricorn hat. At first Sylvia wasn’t sure about it, but once she saw a basic drawing of her flag, she changed her mind as it look quite good.

 

But as they drank and eat, they all got drunk, and being loud, and after her outfit was done with, she decided to go to her room and sleep it off. As she didn’t want to do something that she might regret later on. But as she was walking down the hallway to her room, Dragon came up to her, he was wearing his dark purple suit, stinking of beer, “I, I want to personally s, say that I’m, I’m sorry to see you, you go.” Dragon said drunkenly.

 

“It’s fine Dragon,” Lucarania informed the Revolutionary Army’s leader, as they got to her room, “this is for the best, as I wouldn’t be able to give you my best. As much I want change, I don’t think I’m able to out in the efforts that’s needed. I came to realize over the last few months, that I’m more of person who wants to have adventure and action than doing all the undercover work, going on the missions and all that. It doesn’t mean I’m not willing to help, I can smuggle things to other islands, and do the odd jobs, but I won’t do the rest of it.” 

 

“I, I understand,” Dragon informed her, “not everyone is up to this sort of thing. We can get all the help where we can.” And here he close into Sylvia and leaned into her and kissed her.

 

**_( . Y . ) ( . Y . )_ **

 

Sylvia tried to step back, seeing that the man was drunk and wasn’t thinking straight, but she hit the wall, where Dragon kissed her. “Mmmm…” Sylvia moaned as she accepted Dragon’s kisses, as she was partly drunk too, and always wondered what it would feel like to kiss the older man. But with the hallway empty, and him being drunk, Dragon’s hand lifted the front of her skirt, she had to comment. "Dragon, please don’t do this. You’re drunk, and I don’t want this, please stop."

"It's OK, Sylvia. I'm just gonna touch you a little." Dragon told her, “I know you want this too, I heard that you like me. I just want to give you a special going away gift.”

"I don't know, Dragoooon, no, no, no, noooooo." Dragon had placed his fingers on the front of Sylvia thong and began caressing there. "Dragon, noooooo stop… this isn’t right!" she said noncommittally. When he slipped his hand inside the front of the thong, her protests turned quickly to pleasure. "MMMmmmmmm… Dragon… ohhhhhh, Dragon… ohhhh, it's a good thing that no one is around!"

Dragon was thrilled to find Sylvia’s vagina wet when his fingers reached it. He slid his middle finger between her labia, wetted it, and began moving his finger up and down, much to Sylvia’s delight.

Not wanting to get caught by anyone, Sylvia reached behind her to open the door, and as Dragon was playing with her labia, teasing her, both slide in as Dragon close the door behind him. Where he pinned her to the wall and pulled her in for another kiss, as he played with her pussy. As they were kissing, Dragon’s free hand ran through her hair where he threw her new tricorn hat onto the floor.

"Dragon, Dragon, Dragon… ohhhh, please stop,” Sylvia moaned as she tried to stop this before things get any farther, “ohhhh, please stop. ohhhhhhhh… we can’t do this.”

But Dragon was in a drunken lust, and so didn’t stop his teasing. Instead, he pulled down her skirt down along with her panties, as he placed one of his fingers into her pussy, and then two fingers, where he began to probe her pussy. At first it was slow, pushing his fingers in and out of her, but within moments the pace starter to go faster and faster.

It was then that she give up protesting, and enjoyed the feeling that was going over her. She wanted this for a long time, and finally she finally getting it, even if it wasn’t the way she was hoping for. “Yes, Dragon, yes, just like that take me, fuck me.” Sylvia screamed as she had her first orgasm by a man.

Soon, after taking a quick moment to pull herself together, she was reaching her hand into Dragon’s trousers and finding his erection, which was simply dying for her touch.

"Oh… oohhhhhh yesss that feels so good." Dragon moaned in pleasure.

Sylvia grasped Dragon’s hard dick and began stroking slowly, moaning more loudly all the time. Dragon had one hand on Sylvia’s pussy and was wriggling a finger into her hole, while the other hand was freely squeezing his Sylvia’s big, soft breast through her corset.

Without any prompting, Sylvia dropped to her knees and quickly pulled down Dragon’s trousers. Soon she was gliding her tongue over his hard cock. Where Dragon put his hands in her hair and gently moved with her, as she began pumping him in and out of her mouth. Several times she took his erection out and pressed it up against his belly as she licked his balls.

While his sex partner was working on his erection, Dragon kept looking down into her corset, eyeing her incredibly inviting cleavage. As he did, he begun to fuck her faster and faster, before he knew it he was deep throating her. But when he could stand it no longer, he slid a hand down and held one of her breasts. Seconds later Sylvia, in one quick motion, pulled the corset under her breasts, exposing them to Dragon. He leaned down and caressed one of them as she continued sucking.

"Mmm… mmm… mmm… mmm…" Sylvia moaned almost constantly as she swallowed Dragon’s flag pole.

Dragon let his sex partner suck him until he knew he was near ejaculation. Just before reaching the point of no return, he pulled her from his cock and guided her to her feet. He then put his hands on her waist and helped her hop onto nearby counter. He leaned her back against the cabinets and began kissing, licking and nibbling her nipples.

"Oohhhhhh… Dragon… that feels sooooo wonderful…"

Dragon’s grasped one of Sylvia’s big boobs in each hand and squeezed them together. He then took turns sucking firmly on one nipple, then the next, while Sylvia continued moaning her approval.

Next he stood up, put a hand under each of his sex partner’s knees and spread her legs apart. He grasped the front of her thong again and pulled it to the side. Sylvia reached down and grasped the Revolutionary Army leader’s dick and used it to pull him to her.

Dragon moved in close, took his cock in hand and lightly grazed his sex partner vulva with it. He slid it up and down the slippery slit. His precum and her juices made for a delightful ride for both cock and vagina.

"Does that feel good, Sylvia?" Dragon asked, knowing the answer full well.

"Ohhhhhh… Dragon!" Sylvia exclaimed. "Ohhhhh my goodness does that feel amazing! But…"

"But what?" asked the drunken man.

"Um… you're not gonna put it inside me, are you?" asked the black haired woman.

"Oh no, of course not." Dragon remarked, but in her drunken state, she didn’t recognise the sarcastic way he said of course.

"OK. You're just gonna tease me with it, right?" asked the former Marine turned pirate.

"Right, I'm just gonna tease you with it.” said Dragon.

And tease her he did. Dragon worked his glans up and down his sex partner’s pussy. It grew more and more wet and slippery with each stroke.

"Ohhhhh… oohhhh… oohhhh…" Sylvia moaned. "Ohhh Dragon… you're teasing me… you're just teasing me…"

"Yes… I'm teasing you."

Dragon then took his glans and pushed it below his sex partner’s slit. He began thrusting gently between her buttocks.

"OOOHHHH… Dragon! You're kinda driving me crazy here!" Sylvia moaned through another orgasm.

"I'm just teasing you like you said." smirked Dragon.

He pushed his dick between her butt cheeks a few times, then pulled it out and ran it up and down her slit again before pushing back under her ass once more.

"Dragon… I’m, going nutty here! Aaahhhh I can't stand it! Ohhhh Dragon… fuck it,” Sylvia screamed out, having enough, as she needed the cock in her, “put it inside me. Fuck me with your cock, please, I need it."

"Are you sure?" Dragon asked with a smirk, knowing the answer already.

"Yesssss, Dragon. I want you to put it inside me real bad." Sylvia admitted.

Dragon didn't wait for a second invitation. He pulled his erection from between Sylvia’s cheeks and quickly parted her labia and easily found her hole.

"Ohhhh, Dragon… put it inside me. I want you to fuck me, Dragon. Come on, fuck me as you mean it." Sylvia told him.

"Are you sure? You want me to put it in?" Dragon said teasing her.

"Ohhh yesssss… I can't stand it anymore. I want you to fuck me, Dragon. Put it in me." Sylvia pleaded with him.

Dragon’s cock slid easily into Sylvia’s very wet pussy. He entered part way, pulled back, entered more, pulled back again, then on the third thrust penetrated his sex partner fully.

 

"I can't believe how good your pussy feels." Dragon informed her.

 

"Ohhh Dragon… you're fucking me Dragon… oohhhhhh…" Sylvia moaned in pleasure.

 

Dragon relished the opportunity and began fucking her with intensity. Sylvia was extremely horny, and still quite drunk, but her body was fully engaged. 

 

Sylvia moaned on every inward stroke Dragon took.

 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhhh Dragon… give it to me… yessss… give it to me Dragon." Sylvia begged her sex partner.

 

Dragon rubbed Sylvia’s clit while he pumped her pussy. He played with her breasts and squeezed her nipples. He occasionally took his cock out and rubbed it hard, back and forth on her clit.

 

"Ohhhhh I love your pussy." Dragon told her

 

"You feel soooo good. Ohhh keep rubbing like that… ohhhhh Dragon I'm gonna cum… you're gonna make me cum… ohhhh put it back in me. Fuck me oooohhhhhhh…" Sylvia begged him, not caring the outcome of what might happen if he did.

 

Dragon thrust deeply and deeper into her and held her hips firmly as she experienced a huge orgasm. Her vaginal muscles clenched on his cock over and over. He slowed his pumping in order to feel every bit of her climax. Sylvia’s eyes rolled back in her head and she became totally lost in ecstasy.

 

"Mmmm…" Sylvia moaned softly as she came back from the trance-like place her mind had gone. "Oh Honey … you made me cum so good. Are you gonna cum inside me now?"

 

"Are you sure?" Dragon asked. "Are you sure you want me to cum in you?"

 

"Yesss, yesss, yesss … I want you to cum deep in my pussy!" Sylvia told her, out of her mind from being drunk and in lust, not fully knowing what she was saying, “Give me your child, impregnate me.

 

Dragon was slightly was surprised, but excited. He pulled Sylvia’s hips forward and laid her back on the counter. He began sliding his dick in and out of her dripping pussy. He held up her knees so he could penetrate her as deeply as possible. Dragon was amazed that he could last as long as he did, normally he would have cummed by now. But this time when the point of no return came, he marched forward without hesitation.

 

"I'm gonna cum in you! Ohhh fuck I'm gonna cum in your pussy!" Dragon warned her.

 

He rammed into her as hard as he could. She put her hands behind her head to keep it from banging against the wall. He slowed his movements just before cumming, so he could feel every nuance of ejaculating in his mom. Sylvia moaned softly as she was filled with spurt after spurt of cum. Dragon held tightly to her legs as his rapid heartbeat slowed.

 

**_( . Y . ) ( . Y . )_ **

 

"Oh wow," he finally said. "I can't believe you let me cum inside you."

 

Sylvia was now laying silent on the counter with her eyes closed. After a bit, she replied. "I just needed you to, Dragon. I'm sure I shouldn't have let you. But I couldn't help it."

 

Dragon pulled his hips back slowly until his still hard, cock popped out of his sex partner. She sat up on the counter and looked down between her legs. A second later a white gob appeared between her labia. She put her hand to her pussy and brought it back up with two fingers coated in Dragon cum licked.

 

“Nice, mine and your cum,” Sylvia told him, “I didn’t know it would be so nice.”

“And I’m not finished with you yet,” Dragon informed her, “if you want I’ll continue fucking you all night.”

 

She knew that she should tell him no, but she didn’t know when the next time she would have sex again, and so she moaned as he pulled him into a kiss and played with his cock, “Fuck me Dragon, fuck me all night.” And that’s what happened, for the rest of the night the two fucked each other until the early morning, where Dragon would leave her in her bed asleep and he left as if nothing happened. 

 

Little did they knew it at the time, but in the next nine months, the results of that night would be born. A baby boy that would one day make a name for himself, and would cause trouble in his wake. Altering the world as he just goes by, 

enjoying his life and having his own  adventures, not caring about the trouble he was  causing.

 

**_o0OoO0o_ **

 

_ Kaienreki 2nd of August 1504 - Baltigo, Grand Line: _

 

When Sylvia woke up the next morning, she felt a bit shity, with the night before. Her memories was a bit foggy, and it took here a few minutes figure out why she was naked and covered in cum. But when she remembered the night before, the hot sex that she had with Dragon and how she used her body in ways she never thought possible. Played her like a fiddle, she blushed as she realized how much she enjoyed it. She was just upset that it would be a one time thing, as she would love it if could happen more often, even if it wasn’t love.

 

Knowing she had a busy day, and that she didn’t want others  to see her like this, she went to the bathroom and took a shower. By the time she got out of the shower, there was a knock on the door, where she saw Emporio Ivankov when she opened it. 

 

“Had a good night sleep deary?” Ivankov asked with a knowing smile.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Sylvia the cross dresser, wondering what he knew.

 

Ivankov would love to tease his friend, but it would be better to tell her that she would find out sooner or later, “You and Dragon.” Ivankov simply.

 

“What, how?” the new priate asked Iva.

 

“The doors are thin in this place, and the winds blow through the hallways, carrying the sound with it,” explained her friend, “so we all heard your night with Dragon.” Sylvia went bright red here, realizing that everyone there knew what happened between the two of them. She was shocked that Iva comforted her, as he said, “Listen Sylvia my dear, there’s no shame to it, in fact there are many who are jealous, even me. As there many who would want nothing more to be in your shoes, have you seen him, he is hot.”

 

Sylvia couldn’t but laugh at this, seeing that unless Dragon was drunk and horny, many there had no chance, as he would shoot them. As he put of his mind in his work, and nothing else. So with a small smile, she asked, “So no one angry at me?”

 

“No dear, they aren’t.” Ivankov smiled, and went on to explain a life lesson about being a pirate and a member of the Revolutionary Army, “You shouldn’t be ashamed with who you sleep with dear, because as a pirate or a member of the Revolutionary Army, you need to take sex where you can. As we always be on the run with the World Government and the Marines, and so we never know when we have a free to to rest and allow us to have some fun. We don’t know if we’ll find a husband or wife because we’re always on the run. So if we don’t have a crew with the people we like to fuck, then it could be weeks, months, even years before we can fuck someone again. So you should take it where you can and not be ashamed by it, just enjoy the fun.”

 

“You’re right,” Sylvia admitted with a smile once she thought over what she heard, “I shouldn’t be ashamed. As you said, who knows when I can get a good fuck. It’s not like I’ll find someone to settle down with as a pirate, so I should get my fun where I can.”

 

“That right dear,” Ivankov smiled and laughed, “be free and have fun where you can.” Then after a moment's pause, Iva asked her, “What have you got planned for the day?”

 

“I was going to figure out where I can find a crew for my ship,” Sylvia explained, “as depending on the size of it I can’t sail a Marine ship by myself.” 

 

“Well, for a while me and my crew can help you out there,” the cross dresser informed Sylvia, who thanked him, “as we have no new missions at the moment. But when we do, you’ll be on your own. But there’s three ways of gaining a crew, the first is taking prisoners them from other ships, and forcing them to serve you. But that’s a fast way to get a bigger bounty on your head, and seeing that you haven’t got a trusted crew yet, this is unwise option to take for now. As you wouldn’t have someone to protect you, should they turn on you.

 

“The second option is to do a Davy Back Fight,” Iva informed Sylvia of the second option, “this whilst is a good way to get new crew, is unwise to do so right now. Seeing that you’re the only member of your crew, your life as a pirate could end before it even started.”

 

“What is a Davy Back Fight?” asked the black haired woman.

 

“It’s a game between two pirate crews to win each other's crewmates to strengthen the other crew.” explained the purple afro man, and he went on to explain about the tradition of the game. Where in order for the Davy Back Fight to begin, both captains must agree to the terms. And if successful, both captains will fire a gun at the same time into the air, sealing the agreement. Right after, the exact rules will be said to the teams of both crews. The three main rules are the basic traditions of the game.

 

1) Any crew members or symbols lost during the Davy Back Fight may only be retrieved through another Davy Back Fight.

 

2) Selected crew members must immediately swear loyalty to their opponent's captain. (And this meant, if they decided to pick her seeing that she would would be the only one to pick from, or is she did have a crew, her life as a pirate captain would end before it even started.)

 

3) If your symbol is taken (and not retrieved), you must never raise it again. (This meant that should Sylvia lose her flag, she couldn’t be the captain of the Black Thorns ever again. She even ask why the captain couldn’t make a new flag to go under, Iva explained it was about trust. If the captain could lose their flag, how could they trust them with a new one? He could lose it again somehow, and so wouldn’t follow the same captain again.)

 

Due to the pride and honor that comes with the traditions, pirates in general follow these rules to the heart, and would gladly defect from their original crews if chosen to become a recruit of the winning crew.

 

As for the rules, if a crew wins a challenge, it is the captain's job to pick the team member they want. They have a right to know the person's profession on the ship. If the captain does not like anyone, they may take the crew's Jolly Roger, requiring the crew to remove their flags and sails, which may not be used again and so ending their career on that crew.

 

The captain who initiated the challenge is allowed to pick which rule set to play by; 1, 2, or 3 coins is standard. Some captains allow their opponents to pick, but this is unusual and mostly happens when the captain feels they will win no matter what, or if it does not matter to them. That amount of coins is then tossed into the sea to tell Davy Jones about the challenge.

 

Captains and teammates are allowed to interfere with anyone, this includes attacking enemies and playing the game by any means.

 

Sylvia sighed at this, knowing that until she had a skillful crew, which she knew that she could win in these games, this option wasn’t for her yet, just like the first. And so had to ask, “What about the final option, what is that.”

 

“That is you best option as of now,” explained Iva, “and that’s to go to one of the few pirate islands and gain a crew from there. There are often many people looking to join a crew, either they left their old crew for one reason or another. Or they had the misfortune of losing their flag in a Davy Back Fight, and are now looking for a new captain to work under.”

 

Sylvia had to agree, this was the best option for her at the moment, so asked, “Do you know where these pirate islands?”

 

“I know of two, and in fact the first one is named it Pirate Island,” explained Iva, “they could it that as they believe it was the first ever island just for pirates. It can be found in one of Calm Belts The other island is called Jaya, although most of the pirates stay in a port town called Mock Town.”

 

“How long before we can get to one of these islands?” asked Sylvia.

 

“It all depends on what route the Log Pose takes us,” explained Ivankov, “it could be a month or so to get there. Longer if you want to go to Pirate Island, seeing that there’s no wind in the Calm Belts.”

 

Sylvia knew for sure which island she wanted, seeing that she had no time to waste, “In that case we’ll be going to Jaya, as neither us can waste time.”

 

“Seeing you have decided on the course of action you want to take, when do you want to leave?” Iva asked his friend.

 

“I say a few days,” Sylvia told her, “I have to see what ship I’m getting, and then I need to put up new sails and put the flag up, and then I would need to stock the ship up with supplies.”

 

“That’s true, you can’t set sail until everything is sorted,” the cross dresser admitted, “so why don’t we find out what ship you’re having and then we can deal with the rest then.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Sylvia acknowledged, and then Sylvia and Iva got ready for a few days travel to the shipyard, seeing that they were in the middle of the island. 

 

When they got to the shipyard, they found the ship that Sylvia was getting was a new type of galleon ship. This type of ship had a huge paddle at the back of the ship, so that it could travel across the four Calm Belts with ease. So after checking what damage there was and what needed to be dealt with before they set sail. And so they spent the next few days fixing and restocking the ship, before they finally set sail.

 

**_To be Continued!_ **

 

**_Author's Note - Please read to the end:_ ** Here ends the first chapter of One Piece - Remastered, I would like to thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think of it. Now this is what I’m basing Sylvia from, I don’t know about you, but I think she looks hot and a badass: i . pinimg . com /236x/4f/19/e6/4f19e6417b3535c34fdc662d5e6ce44d.jpg 

 

Now I have a few ideas that I’ll be adding to the story, to give the pirates, Marines and the World Government more power, and some better tech. The tech came from the thought that if Dr. Vegapunk scientific expertise is said to be at least 500 years ahead of his contemporaries, I thought why not more. The idea is that the Doc finds a few underwater Sea Caves, where they find crystallized sea crystals, where Vegapunk turns them into a new power source, which I was thinking of calling Crystal Cores. Crystal Cores could power many things, but one I was thinking was generators, which could power ships and man made floating islands. Another idea is that within the Sea Caves, they find other things to use for a new Era, and I would like ideas as to what they could find and how it is used.

  
  


Another new tech I’m going to have Dr. Vegapunk to create is like a magical globe, these magical globe would be set for the part of the Blue Sea people live in. But they can be upgraded at certain areas, to see the other Blue Seas once you visit them. And I’m going to have a shop at the start of the Grand Lines, where they can get one of two upgrades, the first is a full map of the area, so that those who aren’t the adventurous  types can use to travel the Grand Lines with ease. But for the adventurous types, they’ll get the basic upgrade, where it’ll be like the normal Log Pose and have to follow it and map out the Grand Line for yourself.

 

Another idea I’m going to use is a Floating Bank Island, I  where pirates can have their own bank to keep their loot safe and such. I don't see all the pirates carrying it all around, seeing that some of their boats are small, or fear of other pirates plundering them. Which I thought of this idea. But the problem I'm having is how it should work. I hope you can help me out here, as I like the idea and want to use it, but I need help to make it work. I have asked on a few groups on Facebook for ideas, and this is what I got so far.

 

The this thing I was told was that it would need to be constantly on the move otherwise the World Government would just take it. This was something I was thinking about for a while, and after some thought and coming up with the Crystal Cores, which well power up generators, decided on the Floating Island idea.

 

Another thing I was told was that it would need to be neutral ground, so that fighting amongst pirates is forbidden. And my idea to go with this is that if they start a fight without a good reason, they would be banned from the island, and their vaults are closed for a certain amount of time. And if they do it too often, they would banned for ever, and their vaults  would be belonged to the bank to use as they see fit.

 

Another idea I was given was that the bank was guarded by those who are neutrals/former pirates, and animals, but the people would have to be powerful. The guards would have to be super strong, so they can repel even the strongest of character. It won't make any sense if someone like Teach, or Charlotte could intimidate the bank and just rob the bank blind.

 

For the storage part of the bank, I’m creating a Devil Fruit called Vault-Vault, where the user is able to create doors into vaults, or create different size vault boxes out of thin air. Whilst outside might look small or big, depending on the user, the inside can be as small or as big as the user wants. The user could even summon a vault from place to another, to them, so that if they are going on missions and suspecting trouble. They can create a vault beforehand, and fill it with weapons and people, and if they get into trouble during the mission they can summon the vault and get the weapons and people from the vaults.

 

I do have a question, that I have been wondering for a while since I started to watch One Piece, and that’s how does one get the D in their names in the first place?

 

Now I would like once again to thank you for reading this story, and I hope you’ll review and let me know what you think, and ideas you might have. I like to hear them all, as your feedback is important to me, as it helps me to write more.


End file.
